


金色漩涡/Golden Tumbles

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 这天清晨，真子看起来就像童话中的人物，而这是再也不会重现的景象。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 1





	金色漩涡/Golden Tumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Tumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625648) by [Nakimochiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku). 



他来早了。真子还穿着一身浅蓝的浴衣，衣料挂在肩头，浓密的金发簪在头顶，以防夜间打结。按照规矩，他应当问候真子。但真子迷蒙的眼神和困倦的动作中似乎包含了什么东西，让蓝染咽下话语。他也许再也不会看到真子如此脆弱的一面。

他摆弄着发簪，袖子滑落下来，裸露出苍白的手臂。金发像瀑布般越过肩膀和手臂，顺着脊背滚落。蓝染舔了舔嘴唇，注视着真子缓慢而精确地梳理发绺。

“长发公主，长发公主，放下你的秀发。”他低喃着，感到自己与队长之间仿佛隔着一整片森林，而实际上那不过是一个房间的距离。

那梦幻般的气氛眨眼间消失不见，真子显露出冷硬的怀疑与刻意的漠视。蓝染后悔打破这个魔咒，后悔他为了一个自己从未读过的童话摧毁正在他眼前发生的童话。

“哈？”真子粗鲁地发问，“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“长发公主。”蓝染柔声回答，推了推眼镜。真子怒视着他，站起来拉好死霸装。沉郁的黑色显得他强硬起来，遮盖住精致的蓝色。他思考着自己是否应该明日也提早到来，只要他能再看一眼队长如此柔和的样子。

“你在做白日梦吗，惣右介？”真子一边问着，一边披上队长羽织。他擦过蓝染走出房间，蓝染嗅闻着梅子与清酒的香气，将之刻入记忆。“像我这样的酷盖和公主可没有半毛钱关系。”

“确实没有。”蓝染赞同道，一如既往地落后真子半步。“只是头发相似而已。”真子哼了一声，没有回答。

百年之后，当他们在战场上重逢，真子从一个世纪的幻梦中清醒过来（如睡美人一般），而他的长发已然剪短。蓝染克制住自己的冲动。他本想告诉真子，他更喜欢长发公主的造型，和那无穷无尽的金色漩涡。


End file.
